herosiegefandomcom-20200224-history
Relics
are Items that can be picked up from pedestals at the end of a zone/dungeon or dropped by enemies. They fall into one of four categories. (Three really, but we split Passive Relics into two categories, Passive and Weapon Enhancements): *Weapon Enhancements *Passive *Usable *Orbiting Hero Siege currently features over 120 relics. Weapon Enhancements *Basilisk's Tooth : (5% chance to turn an enemy into stone, which after the enemy dies from 1 hit) *Butcher's Knife : +90 Strength, +10 Stamina, Attacks have a chance to send out a Blood Shockwave. (Blood Shockwave) *Death's Scythe : (chance to fire a ring of skulls when attacking0 *Fire & Ice : Does damage and freezes your target (Cold.. Hot...) *Frozen Orb : (freezes targets) *Odin's Sword : (5% chance to create a small fire on the ground damaging all units that touch it, lasts for 15 seconds) *Ogre's Club : -10 Armor, 10% chance to knockback an enemy. (Attack Power!) *Poison Spear : 10% chance to poison targets (Poison Touch!) *Rocket Battery : (When attacking, the player might spawn a homing missile) *Spectral Arrow : Projectiles ignore collision objects, shoots through blocks. Only drops for ranged classes. (Spectral Projectiles!) *Steel Claws : (increaces attack speed) *Storm Dagger : +10 Swiftness, Chance to strike enemies with lightning on hit (Lightning Enchant!) *The Frostmourne : Nerzhul.. Defile.. (+100 Strength, +100 Swiftness, chance to send a wave of frost in the direction you're facing) *The Sun : "Solstice is near" (chance to hit nearby enemies with 'The Wrath of Ra' when attaching) *The Twin Blades : (increaces critical hit chance by 5%) *Titan's Gladius : 1% chance to kill an enemy in one hit. (1 Hit K.O.) Passive *Amputation Kit: Grants flight. (No.. More.. Legs..) *Ankh of Reincarnation (if the player dies, he will reincarnate after 5 seconds with full hp and doing Odin's Fury to enemies around him) *Assassin's Shuriken: Attacks have a chance to launch shurikens. (Ninja Powers) *Barbed Shield: unknown (Spiky, Ouch!) *Blazing Boots: Leaves damaging patches of fire as you walk. Slightly increases movement speed. (Blazing Trail) *Book of Belial: +1 Swiftness, +10 Armor (Satanic Power!) *Cactus: Periodically spawns a cactus on the nearest enemy, dealing damage. (Grow Grow Grow) *Cake (+300 Health) *Charmed Blood: unknown (Life Steal!) *Cheeseburger: +150 Stamina, -20 Strength (Unhealthy But So Yummy!) *Commander's Sword: +200 Strength (Rupture...) *Cookies & Milk: +300 Health (Health Up!) *Damien's Amulet: +500 Strenth, -40 Armor (Strong... Cursed...) *Damien's Pendant (Large damage increase. Large decrease to swiftness, armor, and health) *Damned Buckler: +25 Armor (Armor Up!) *Death Begone (When at 5% Health, slowly restores up to 20% Health) *Devil Horn: If player goes below 20% hp, he will gain double damage. (Cursed!!!) *Devil Skull: Radiate bullet in 8 directions (Cursed!) *Dirge: +20 Strength, +20 Swiftness (Stab Stab Stab!!) *Doom Flute: +50 Swiftness (Faster Attacks!) *Dragonscale Shield: After every 20 hits taken, sends meteor towards the closest enemy destroying everything in its way. (Burning Power) *Golden Axe: +20 Strength, +20 Armor (20 Armor 20 Strength) *Golden Battle Armor: +40 Armor (40 Armor) *Golden Cube: +8 to All Stats (8 All Stats) *Golden Dagger: +40 Swiftness (40 Swiftness) *Golden Ring: +40 Stamina (40 Stamina) *Golden Sword: +40 Strength (40 Strength) *Hand Scythe: +?? Swiftness (Very Fast Attacks!) *Hellscream Axe: +100 Strength (Flames of Agony) *Helm of Chaos: When at 5% Health, kills every enemy near the player. (Odins Fury!!!) *Jefre's Subscription: +10 Damage, +10 Stamina, Decreases movement speed. (Damage & Health Up!) *King's Crown: Money = Damage (Money Is Power) *Light Katana: unknown (Swift, So Swift!) *Magic Mushroom: +50 temporary random stat. (Random Stat Up) *Nunchucks: +40 temp Strength, +30 temp Swiftness (Deadly But Weak) *Odd Book of Spells: +40 Strength, -20 Swiftness (Strong But Slow) *Pendant of Life (Health regenerates slowly) *Plague Pendant: 5% chance to poison an enemy that hits the player. (You Got The Plague) *Razer Headset: Constantly spawns damaging music notes around the player. (Drop The Beat!) *Razer Blade: +250 Swiftness (Vorpal Swiftness!!!) *Rock Belt: Increases movement speed. (Speed Up!) *Rusted Cube: +2 to All Stats. (2 All Stats) *Rusted Dagger: +10 Swiftness (10 Swiftness) *Rusted Sword: +10 Strength (10 Strength) *Silver Axe: +10 Strength, +10 Armor (10 Armor 10 Strength) *Silver Cube: +4 to All Stats (4 All Stats) *Silver Dagger: +20 Swiftness (20 Swiftness) *Skull Axe: +50 Strength (Damage Up!) *Skeleton Key: Sets key quantity to 99 (99 keys) *Spiky Shield (when an enemy hits you, 5% chance that the enemy dies) *Spirit Skull: +30 Damage (Damage up!) *The Holy Bible: +80 Stamina, Grants flight. (Divine Power!) *The Glove: (Instant Item Pickup) *The Sausage: +500 Health (Health Up!) *The Skeleton Key: Gives 99 keys. (99 Keys!) *The Spoon: +10 to All Stats, Increases movement speed. (All Stats Up!) *The Sun: shoots ray's of light on nearby enemy's (Solstice Is Near) *Token of Luck: Increases droprate of potions and items, makes all potions beneficial. (Luck Up!) *Triforce: +10 to strength, swiftness, and armor, or possibly +10 to 3 random stats. (Power Of Three) *Whip: +40 Swiftness (Faster Attacks!) Active *Aaron's Staff (Heals you) *Angel Staff of Apocalypse: Causes explosions around the screen that damage enemies. (End Of The World!) *Book of Belial: Double damage for 30 seconds. (Satanic Power!) *Candy Crusher: Launches candy in a ring around the player that explodes on landing, short range. (Delicious) *Da Box: Spawns a random potion. (Da supplies!) *Divine Shield (Makes you invulnerable for 10 seconds) *Fly Swatter (Does nothing so far...) *Holy Water: Shields you from any damage for a few seconds. (Divine Shield) *Ice Cube (Freezes all enemies for a few seconds) *Meathook: Pulls the nearest enemy to the player. (GET OVER HERE!!!) *Rainbow Gate!: Shoots a powerful rainbow beam in the direction you're facing. (Rainbow Drool) *Rubber Duck: Launches a rubber duck that explodes on landing. (Quack!!!!) *Shiv: Sends out multiple projectiles in the direction you're facing, dealing heavy damage. (Ancient Weapon) *Shlam Apple - Shlamm!! (Flings out a massive apple that causes huge damage) *Shrapnel Barrage (Spawns 8 bombs randomly inside the view) *Stickman Steve: Sends out a stickman with itchy balls, probably a troll item. (AHIHIHIHIAHAHAH) *Sword of Blood: Shoots an orb of blood in the direction you're facing. (Blood.. Blood..) Orbiting *Ankh: Revives the player once. (Eternal Life!) *Ancient Rock (shoots gray normal projectiles) *Demon Sheep: Damages enemies it touches and destroys projectiles that it touches. (BEHHHH!!!) *Devil Amulet (once in 8 seconds creates 12 bullets that fly in a circle) *F.E.T.U.S.: Damages enemies it touches and destroys projectiles that it touches. (Companion) *Guardian Angel (knockbacks enemies, slow and wide circle) *Shredder: Damages enemies it touches and destroys projectiles that it touches. (Slice! Slice!) *Shrunken Head: Shoots poison projectiles. (Poison Shots) *Skull Bat: Shoots 3 normal projectiles as spreadshot. (Hail To The King!) *Templar Shield: Blocks bullets and damages nearby enemies. (The Guardian.) *The Allmighty Fedora: shoots PI-sign projectiles. (Autism Up!) *The Eye: Shoots dropping red bombs towards nearest enemies. (Exploding Tears.) *War Zeppelin: Shoots Homing Missiles! (shoots homing rockets at nearby enemies)